Those Three Words
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Judai doesn't know what love is. So he has Johan explain it to him, realizing something else when he does. Written as number 4 in a set of 4 stories for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday. Johan x Judai AKA Jesse x Jaden!


Title: "Those Three Words"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden)

Genre: Romance and fluff

A/N: This is the fourth and final story that I wrote for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday. :3 Spiritshipping is pretty much her top favorite couple and I already wrote one Johan x Judai story for her but it was angsty and I kinda felt bad just writing an angsty story of her favorite couple for her birthday. XD So that's why I decided to write another Johan x Judai story, but this time a happier one!! I was only planning on writing her three stories so I guess writing the angsty one first was a good thing because now she got an extra present. 8D Anyway, I hope you like this one too everyone and let's wish Doomed to be Uke AND Seme a very happy birthday!!!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), and maybe some slight OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I ran out of creative things to say…so yeah, I don't own Yugioh GX, just go with it.

---

"Johan-kun? What's love?" Johan blinked several times at his energetic friend, surprised that Judai was asking such a random question. He laughed slightly, "Well that's a sudden question to ask!!" Judai laughed too, "I know, but I have no idea what love is and I've been trying to ask EVERYONE! Nobody will tell me…" Johan blinked at him again, "Everyone?" He asked.

Judai quickly nodded, "Yes! I asked Shou and he just started blushing and started saying that he shouldn't be the one to tell me, Manjyome got annoyed with me and told me to stop talking to him, Ryo was quiet for a long time when I asked him and then told me that it was too complicated, Edo said to forget it because I wouldn't understand, Misawa went into this long explanation and used all of these big words that I never even HEARD of before, Kenzan laughed and started singing 'baby don't hurt me no more' right after I asked 'what is love', Austin just told me that it wasn't important and walked away, Fubuki started reciting this long love poem while playing his ukulele, and Asuka just got annoyed with me because she said that sixteen year old boys should already know what love is."

Johan stared at Judai for a very long time before laughing again. "Wow!" He exclaimed, "You really DID ask everyone!" Judai quickly nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh, I did!!" He then pouted, looking down at the floor, "And even after all that I still have no clue about what love is…that's why I came to you!! You're my best friend so you just HAVE to tell me what it is!!!" Johan smiled brightly and pat Judai on the head, "Okay, okay, don't worry. I'll tell you what love is. Well…I'll try to, at least!" With these words, Judai smiled. "Yaye! Thank you sooo much!" He threw his arms around Johan hugging him tightly and nearly pushing the bluenette over in the process.

"Wah!" Johan cried out in slight surprise but then giggled, hugging Judai back. Judai smiled when he did before pulling away, sitting down Indian-style on the grass beside his emerald-eyed friend. Johan placed a finger on his chin as he thought, "Now…how to explain this…" Judai just stared at his clone, waiting patiently for his answer. Johan finally got an idea of what to say and then turned to Judai with a smile, "Love is…when you like someone. But you don't like them as a friend, you like them MORE than a friend. You want to be with them all the time, but instead of just hanging out, you want to hold hands, and kiss each other!"

Judai blinked, "So love is when two people hold hands and kiss?" Johan shook his head, "No, it's not that simple. Anyone could hold hands and kiss, really, but it takes a special feeling to happen between the two of you when you do it. And that's the love feeling!"

Judai nodded but now looked confused, "But what IS the love feeling? I know what it feels like to be happy…everything feels like its great and you just want to smile. When you're sad, your heart hurts and you feel like crying. And when you're angry you feel all hot and you feel like you want to yell and get all of your anger out. But what does it feel like to be in LOVE?"

Johan folded his arms in thought. "That's where it gets complicated. Being in love…you could feel happy…but sometimes you could feel sad too." Judai tilted his head to the side in confusion, "But how could something make you happy and sad at the same time?! That doesn't make any sense!!" Johan smiled, "Oh, it does. When it happens to you, it makes perfect sense, even if you don't know what love is…" He poked Judai's cheek. Judai looked down and seemed to be thinking hard into what Johan said, but Johan didn't think anything of it.

"You feel happy because of the way the person you're in love with makes you feel. And you feel happy whenever that person is near. But you feel sad because sometimes the person doesn't feel the same way back…or doesn't even notice that you love them. And sometimes that could really hurt." Judai frowned a bit and then nodded. "So that's why you'd feel both happy and sad…" Johan smiled, "Yup! Now do you get it?" Judai shrugged, "Kind of…but I still don't know what it's like to be IN love."

Johan smiled lovingly at Judai and then brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "That means you probably don't even notice when people are in love with you, huh?" Judai's eyes widened slightly, "What?" He asked, but Johan quickly shook his head. "Never mind…" He giggled, "It really IS cute! You're so innocent and dense, Juuchan!" Judai smiled at the compliment and giggled too, "Thank you, Johan-kun! But I wish I wasn't so dense when it came to what love is…"

"Well that's why I'm here to help you!" Said Johan as he grinned. He paused to think again before getting another idea. "Alright…so how you feel when you're _in_ love…well, you'll know that it's love right away." Judai tilted his head to the side, "You will?" Johan nodded, "Yeah because whenever that person is near…or even if you just_ think_ about them, your chest feels all tight and your heart starts to beat really fast. You also get butterflies in your stomach but it doesn't really make you feel nervous…it makes you feel warm and fluttery and HAPPY!" He poked Judai's cheek while smiling, "And sometimes thinking about the person you love could make you blush too." He giggled, "You don't even have to be embarrassed for it to happen, whenever you're in love all sorts of weird things go on!"

Judai listened to every word that Johan said and looked extremely concentrated. "I think I understand…" Said Judai, as he looked down at the floor, a concentrated expression still on his face. Johan smiled and threw his arms into the air excitedly, "Yaye!! I'm happy!! Johan made Judai understand love!!" But Judai didn't respond and instead there was a long, silent and almost even awkward pause between the two boys.

Johan was a little worried about his friend, as well as confused over why Judai was being so quiet. But right before he could ask what was wrong, Judai looked back up to Johan smiling happily as a small flush of pink, blushed across his cheeks. "Thank you for explaining it to me, Johan-kun…because now I know for sure…I love YOU!!" With these words he threw his arms around Johan's neck, hugging the bluenette tightly. Johan fell back from surprise.

"W-WHAT!?" Cried out Johan, shocked that the dense brunette would say such a thing. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at Judai with wide-eyes. Judai just continued to smile, now on top of Johan, almost pinning the taller teen to the floor. "I _said_; I love you!!" Johan blushed darker as he managed to sit up, pulling Judai up with him. As soon as he did, Judai just made himself comfortable on Johan's lap, snuggling up against him. Johan took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and just stared at Judai with a serious face. "Judai, I don't think you understand…you don't really get what love is at all, do you?" Judai just stared at Johan, confused, and then pouted. "But I do!! You explained it to me and now I know! I love you!"

Johan blushed again at Judai's words but ignored it and then quickly shook his head. "No no no!! Judai…" He sighed, "I'm your best friend, right?" With that Judai quickly nodded, "Of course you are!" Johan placed his hands on Judai's shoulders as he stared into his eyes to try and keep the brunette completely focused. "So you like hanging out with me and talking to me, right?" Judai quickly nodded once again. Johan continued, "Well…I know I said that you like being around the person you're in love with too, but that doesn't mean that you're in love with ME!! We're just best friends; you can't be in love with me!!"

Judai gave Johan a sad face, "So just because we're best friends I can't be in love with you?" Johan sighed, "No, that's not why…it's just…I don't think you understand what you're really feeling." Judai made another sad face and then looked down at the floor, which caused Johan to feel a little bad. "I-its okay, Judai!! I feel honored anyway that even for a second you thought that you loved me!" He giggled and patted Judai on the head, "But it's not real…you'll know when it's really love and that'll be when you really understand it."

Judai was quiet again which made Johan feel a little better because he thought that he finally got it through Judai's head and finally made him think about his true feelings. But it was then that he felt Judai tightly wrap his arms around Johan's neck again and he pushed his body forward, pressing his lips against Johan's in a _very_ sudden kiss. Johan's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, but couldn't help but kiss back. He allowed his body to relax and he wrapped his arms around Judai's waist.

The kiss was more than amazing for Johan…the emotions he got were incredible, and he was sure that he even felt real love surging out from his smaller friend. Johan felt like he was floating and he was almost certain that time had stopped…he never wanted to end this moment. He wanted to stay like this forever.

But the need for air was constantly there and the two boys broke the kiss. Judai was blushing again, this time darker than earlier and stared up at Johan, his eyes glistening, with all sorts of emotion shining in his eyes. Johan stared down at him, blushing too, with his eyes also glistening as he started to smile lovingly at the little brunette.

After a few minutes of being dazed, and just staring into each other's eyes, Johan slowly slipped back into reality. He shook his head and looked at Judai again, almost shocked. "J-Judai…!! That kiss…" He placed his fingers to his lips, "What did you do that for?! You can't just kiss someone like that!! You could only kiss when--" "When you're in love, right?" Judai said, interrupting the bluenette. Johan nodded and looked down, "Well…yeah." Judai shook his head, "Well I told you already, Johan-kun!! JUDAI LOVES JOHAN!!! But you won't believe me…so I decided that I would kiss you and maybe you'd believe me then!" Judai frowned, "You still don't?"

Johan sighed but smiled, looking down at Judai. "Not really…" He wanted to, he really did, but how could he? How could he accept that Judai was in love with him after he was the same person who didn't even know what love WAS a few minutes ago? Judai pouted, "Just because I didn't understand what love was!?" Johan stayed silent; Judai had just hit the nail directly on the head.

Judai pouted and stood up, so he could show Johan just how serious he was with this. "Do you want to know _why_ I wanted to know what love was, Johan-kun? It was because every single time I was around you…every time I thought of you…every time I even heard someone else say your NAME, I would get this feeling that was not like any other feeling I felt before. I didn't get this around anyone else, it was always YOU and I never understood it!! At first I thought it was just because we were best friends, or because I was so happy that we were so alike…but let's face it, Johan-kun, I _had_ best friends before and I didn't feel this way!! You were the only one that made me feel differently! I thought that I knew what it was…but I wasn't sure. So I wanted to know what it felt like to be in love! And when you told me what it is…I knew for a fact that I felt that way around _you_ all along!"

Johan stared up at Judai and could only listen, in awe at his words. Judai was getting so serious…this wasn't just a game to him, this wasn't just something fun and new. His feelings were _real_ he was telling Johan exactly what he felt, and Johan couldn't have any more doubt of that.

With a sigh and another smile, the bluenette stood before his friend and took his hands. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I guess I figured…you're dense, and you don't understand a lot of things…you act like a child sometimes and you have no idea what you're saying at times. When I heard you say that you loved me, I guess I felt like it was just one of those times. I didn't think that maybe…maybe it was the truth. Maybe you really knew what you were talking about." He let go of Judai's hands to wrap his arms around Judai's waist, "All of those things make you cute, though, and make you Judai…and that's why…" He stared deeply into the brunette's eyes, "That's why I love you too!"

Judai's eyes lit up and he smiled happily at Johan, still unable to hold back a blush. "You…love me too?" He asked. Johan nodded, "I do." Judai giggled, "And that's why you knew so much about what it was like to be in love?" Johan couldn't help but giggle too, "That's right!! Everything that I said…that's exactly how I feel about you! I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't think that it was important…and having you know that I loved you officially didn't matter too much to me because I show you how I feel, enough, in actions anyway." He kissed Judai's forehead.

"I'm happy…" Judai whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Johan's neck once more, leaning his head against the bluenette's chest. Johan smiled and held Judai close, closing his eyes. Judai nuzzled at Johan's chest and smiled, "I fell in love with you before I even knew what love was."

-END-


End file.
